A Tale of a Doughnut
by Zigglypuff
Summary: Just a short Loliver about how Oliver got the nickname Doughnut. Please read and enjoy and review. [ONESHOT]


Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. Only the plot. I don't own donuts either at the moment. :)

But if you review, you'll get a donut:)

* * *

I was sitting on my bed bored out of my eight year old mind, swinging my legs back and forth. Oliver was supposed to come over and play, but he was taking too long for my impatient self to handle. Oliver has been my best friend since preschool. It all started with a sixty-four pack of crayons, and the rest was history. I heard the doorbell ring and I ran down the stairs to answer the door. When I opened the front door, there Oliver stood holding a box of doughnuts. I started drooling over the sight of one of my favorite snacks.

"Are you just going to stand there drooling over the doughnuts or can I come in so we can eat them?" Oliver replied with a smirk on his face.

I rolled my eyes. "You're such a dork." I let him come in and we walked into the kitchen. My mom had gone out to the grocery store which was only a block away, so she trusted me to stay home by myself... Well in this case, with Oliver. Now if that was the case with Oliver and his mom, well I doubt Oliver would be left home alone. Why you ask? Well let's just say it involved a small flood in the bathroom because he forgot to turn off the sink.

We sat down on the stools that we lined up at the counter. "Well if I'm a dork," Oliver said while taking a chocolate doughnut from the box. "Then you're a dweeb."

We continued this argument for a while, with Oliver finishing saying that I was a cheese head sprinkled with yucky blue cheese. Don't ask because I don't even know... Actually, I never know what's going on inside of Oliver's mind, and frankly, I was kind of scared to find out. I would have insulted him back, but I was running out of insults.

After eating all of the doughnuts, Oliver and I decided to go up to my room and play Life. It was my turn and when I spun, I ended up getting married. "So Lillian," Oliver said while I cringed at the sound of my full name. I took a blue peg and stuck it in the minivan. "Who are you going to marry when you grow up?"

I stared at him with a blank look on my face. "How am I supposed to know? That's not for a long time!"

Oliver thought about it for a second and then nodded. "Okay, you're right, but who do you like then?" I looked at him like he had three heads.

"I don't like anyone! Gosh Oliver, you should know that."

He grunted in response. A little while later in the game, my character and her husband ended up having a child. "Did you ever kiss a boy?" Oliver asked.

"What's with all these questions," I asked blushing, trying to change the subject. I never kissed a boy before and even though we were only eight, I knew Oliver had kissed a girl before… Well at least he said he did.

Oliver smirked. "I'll take that as a, 'No.'"

"Just because you kissed someone, doesn't mean I have to." Now it was his turn to blush.

"Actually…" Oliver broke off and started mumbling something under his breath.

"What?" I asked. I didn't understand a word he said.

He sighed and said, "I never kissed anyone before. I just said that so you would think I was cool."

I snorted. "Well that's stupid. I already thought you were cool."

"Whatever," he replied giving me the evil eye. Whoa that rhymed! That did too! Aw, man… I broke the cycle. "Do you ever wonder…" He stopped talking.

"Do I ever wonder what?"

"Nothing, it's stupid."

"No, tell me!" I smiled at him, encouraging him to continue.

"Do you ever wonder if your first kiss is going to be with someone gross or not? Like if it's in a game of truth or dare, or spin the bottle?"

"I never thought about that before." Now I was worried. I don't want my first kiss to be with someone disgusting, like Dandruff Danny or Booger Brad. I shuddered at the thought.

"Oh," Oliver said in a quiet voice.

"Yeah…" I'm surprised that he never kissed a girl, now that I think about it. After all, he does call himself Smokin' Oken. Then again I'm pretty sure that's because he set the kitchen on fire that one time…

"Well maybe if we're both nervous about getting our first kiss when we're older," Oliver started. I actually wasn't too worried since I wasn't planning on having a boyfriend for at least five years. "Then maybe we can just kiss each other. We both know and like each other, so it won't be _horrible_."

I was disgusted. "I bet you just want to kiss me. Who can blame you though? I'm looking pretty darn adorable today."

"Oh yes," he said sarcastically. "Because Hello Kitty is _so_ beautiful."

I gave him the look. Yes, _the_ look. The one where you scrunch up your nose and eyebrows and check them out as if they were insane. "Well it's better than Power Rangers."

He rolled his eyes. "Well are we going to kiss or what?"

I was nervous all of a sudden, but agreed nonetheless. "Fine."

I let out a big sigh that I didn't even know I was holding in. I closed my eyes and puckered up my lips as I felt his breath in my face. "Lilly, it's okay. It'll be over with in one, two, three." And then he kissed me. It was nothing more than a little peck on the lips, but it was… I don't know… It's not like I had anything else to compare it too, but it was nice, pretty good, likeable, all of the above.

He back away. I could tell by his face that he felt the same way, but he was Oliver and he loved to make jokes, so of course he said, "Ew. That tasted like doughnuts."

I smirked having finally thought of a comeback to all the insults. "Well that's because you are a doughnut." He gave me a look. "But you're my doughnut."


End file.
